


Fairy Tail 2

by WordDreamer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Character Death, Children of Characters, F/F, F/M, M/M, Next Generation, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordDreamer/pseuds/WordDreamer
Summary: Hoshiko Mori is the new girl at Fairy Tail and meets the kids of the regular cast. When in the guild, she learns the true meaning of friendship, family, and adventure. She'll hear the story of how the guild came to be as well, but her dark past will soon caught up to her.





	1. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original cast belongs to Hiro Mashima
> 
> The original characters belong to me

Hoshiko Mori, now sixteen, walked the streets of Magonlia, carrying a small bag with her. The town was busy, feel of people wandering the streets, chatting with friends or working. It was a peaceful place, something she wasn't used to. She opened up the small slip of paper that was given to her. Telling to join the guild that was here in Magonlia. When she arrived, she stopped in front of the building, gazing at the words: Fairy Tail.  
The man who suggested it to her was interesting to say the least. He mentioned that he saw a girl with black hair and violet eyes hanging around here years before. Though, it was unlikely that Ellen was still in this place. Either way, this was her mother's last wish before she passed. To join another guild that would respect her decisions. 

Before she could open the door, someone flew by with such speed that she could practically feel the wind. There was someone on the ground in front of her, a small bump starting to form on their head. 

"Damn you Toru!" he shouted. His blond hair had some dirt in it, along with his sleeveless black jacket and gray pants. She recognized the Fairy Tail mark that was bright red on his right shoulder. When he turned around, he noticed Hoshiko standing there, gawking like an idiot. "Who are you?" 

"Isn't it polite to introduce yourself first?" she asked, putting the paper away. "You feel in front of me." 

"I haven't seen you in this town before. You're new here." He stood up, dusting off the dirt from his clothes. "The name is Ryuu Dragneel. Now, your turn" He held his hand out.

"Hoshiko Mori." She hadn't meant for her tone to be so solemn. It was the complete opposite from him. "Ah, I came here because a man suggested this place to me. I'm looking for someone." 

"Who are you looking for?" 

"Ellen Mori." 

There was confusion on his face. "Ellen Mori? I haven't heard of that person. Are you sure she was here?" 

Hoshiko shrugged. "That's what the man told me." She shook her head. "Never mind. Anyway, are you allowing people to join your guild?" 

"Definitely." He took her hand. "Let's get you to Mirajane, she's the one who stamps the mark onto your hand." 

They stepped inside the guild and she quickly ducked as someone threw ice at Ryuu. There was a boy in front of them, whom she was assumed was Toru, had formed ice in his hands, ready to attack at any given moment. He had black hair and droopy brown eyes. It almost looked as if he was tired, but it looked like he was full of energy from where she was. Ryuu then left her on the ground and ran towards him, before being pushed back once more. 

A hand then appeared in front of her, "You're new here aren't you?" The voice was soft and caring, compared to Ryuu, who was loud enough to make her want to cover her ears. She looked up to find a girl, who she assumed was around the same age of them. Her eye shaped was similar to Ryuu, but she had long light pink hair that ran down her back along with a loose white dress on.  
"Yes," she said, as she took her hand. 

"Sorry about my brother. He's quite energetic. If you're here to join the guild, I can get you to Mirajane." 

"Thank you, that would be kind." 

She followed her through, trying to get pass the wreckage that was left behind. There were a couple of members that were cheering on the fight, some of them being adults. Hoshiko ignored them and turned her attention to the girl. "Who are you, by the way?" 

"Hikari Dragneel." 

"I can't believe you're related him," she mumbled under her breath. 

"I can't believe it either." 

Hikari took her to the front, where there was a bar. She noticed the man that was sitting on the counter, holding a stick in his hand. He looked quite fragile where Hoshiko was standing. It looked like he was sleeping quite peacefully. In fact, she was afraid the man just might fall over. 

Behind the counter, there was a woman, who looked to be in her mid-thirties. Her white hair was placed behind her as she worked, which brought out more of her blue eyes. There was a girl helping her, that looked younger than Hikari and Ryuu. Her hair was green instead, but carried the same shade of blue from the woman.  
"What can I do for you Hikari?" 

"Mirajane, Ryuu brought her in and she wants to join the guild." 

"N-nice to meet you. I'm Hoshiko Mori." 

Mirajane held out her hand, to which Hoshiko shook. "Nice to meet you." Mirajane grabbed the stamp from behind the counter. "Where would you like your mark Hoshiko?" 

"Oh, on my shoulder is fine."  
When Mirajane removed the stamp from her shoulder, in place left a yellow symbol that glistened. 

"You're new here?" the younger girl asked. 

"Hoshiko, this is my younger daughter, Toshiko."  
She nodded her head and turned her attention back to Hikari, who was pointing at Ryuu and Toru. "Aren't you gonna get Masami over there Mira?" 

Hoshiko watched as a girl who was older than them, grabbed the two boys and placed them on the ground, laughing as they struggled to get up. The girl looked similar to Mirajane, having the same white hair, but that seemed to have a darker eye color than her mother. She wore a crop top and shorts that didn't hold her back in her fighting style.  
Mirajane nodded, followed by a sigh. "Masami is eighteen. She can make her own decisions from now on." 

Hoshiko grimaced when she tossed Ryuu across the room. "Okay." She was surprised of the huge difference between Masami, Mirajane, and Toshiko. 

Hikari took her hand, waving goodbye to Mirajane and Toshiko. "Come, there's more to show you." She took her over to a small table where there were two girls. One around the same age as them, possibly older, and one that was younger.  
The younger one had a lighter shade of black hair, though her eyes were a dull shade of blue. The girl next to her had a lighter shade of blue in comparison, with a kind of writing that was in red on her left cheek. 

"Fumiko Fernandez and Hana Fullbuster," Hikari said.  
The two girls turned their attention to them. "New member?" Fumiko asked. Her voice seemed commanding, making her older than Hoshiko seemed. While Hana's voice indicated that she was exhausted, seemingly a bit deeper. 

Hikari introduced her. "Hoshiko Mori. New member as of today." 

"Nice to meet you." 

"How are you enjoying the guild so far?" Hana asked. 

"It's interesting." She glanced at the two boys who were now on the ground, out of commission. "Interesting indeed. I have never been in a place that was so...lively" 

"Yes, our guild is unique," Fumiko said. "You don't seen people fighting like that everyday, but those boys are idiots because they keep wasting their magic on small fights." 

"Do I even want to ask what happened?" 

"It's best you don't," Hana told her. 

Hikari continued the introductions, making it difficult for her to remember everyone's name. She had only remembered the people she spoke to, as well as the youngest member in the guild. 

When night came around, some of the members had mentioned to her a small inn that was nearby. The place itself was big on the inside and the lady at the front was quite nice to her. Though, to finally have a safe place was different to her. After all, Hoshiko had been all around the place since she was young. 

"Maybe this is a new start," she muttered to herself. 

For once, she felt a little happier.


	2. Prologue

Hoshiko Mori sat down by the burned house, playing with the remaining crumbs from the small loaf her sister had given her. It didn't matter that it made her throat dry, it was enough for her to eat. She looked up at her sister, who was standing by the box to make sure no one was coming near them. Her older brother sat down next to her, placing his hand on her back and rubbing it gently. 

"Hey Ellen, what are we gonna do?" Jun asked. 

They watched as she shrugged. "How should I know? We're surviving. At least it's not that god forbidden place." The burned house was the only safe place within the village that the three could stay at without trouble. It was better than the orphanage they had stayed at. 

Hoshiko looked up at her older sister. "Are we gonna find somewhere soon?" 

"You know that answer already," she answered solemnly. Ellen looked at her guild mark, noticing that since that since the guild was demolished, the mark had started to fade day by day. She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Just remember what Mom had told you. The promise you kept." 

Hoshiko nodded her head. She remembered. She remembered her mother practically pleading with her to keep that promise. Now that she was gone, there was some meaning to it. Hoshiko watched as Ellen stood up, stretching a little. "Ellen?" 

"I'm going to find another place." 

Jun stood up. "I can come with you." 

"What about me?" 

"Hoshiko, stay here and protect this place," Ellen told her. 

"I don't want to stay here alone. Why does Jun get to go with you? It would make sense if there was three instead of two." 

"Because you are a kid and it would be bothersome to have you on another journey when we don't know what we'll find. Besides that, you are six years old. Jun is old enough to take care of himself if we get separated."

"But you're leaving me here!" she cried. 

"That means I trust you with this place." 

"But what if you end up like Mom and Dad?" Images from that night flooded back into her mind. It had been months since she remembered that night and regretted it. She felt her throat close up and her eyes started to burn. She didn't want them to end up like their parents.  
Ellen placed her hand on Hoshiko's head, smiling down at her. "I promise you, we will return and not end up dead like mom and dad." 

She believed her sister. The one who took care of them day and night. Hoshiko nodded her head and watched her brother and sister walk out in the evening. 

It wasn't until months went by that she realized they weren't coming back for her.


	3. Request

For her first morning in her new apartment, there was rapid knocking on the door. When Hoshiko opened the door, there stood the Dragneel siblings with smiles on their faces. 

“What do you want?” Hoshiko asked. Her voice was hoarse and gruff from sleep. 

“Good morning to you too,” Ryuu said, putting his hands on his hips, but his smile widened. “We wanted to take you on a job with us.” 

“A job?” 

Hikari unrolled the flier and handed it to her. It talked about helping someone deliver some books from quite a distance. The job itself seemed simple enough that the two of them could do it. 

Hoshiko handed them back the flier. “You could do it.” 

“You don’t want to join us?” Hikari asked. 

“It doesn’t seem like a big deal to have three people. Delivery is an easy job from what I know.” 

She started to close the door, only for Ryuu to stop it from closing. His smile disappeared. “It will be the first job we take together. Also we don’t know much about you. After all, you just joined the guild yesterday.” 

“This is a test then?” 

Ryuu shrugged while Hikari looked between the two of them with an uneasy look on her face.   
“Well, it’s not exactly a test,” she said. “ I just wanted to get to know you better. And it’s true what Ryuu said we don’t know much about you.” 

Hoshiko frowned, but she eventually sighed. With the looks on their faces, she figured they weren’t gonna let her go anytime soon. “Fine then, I’ll go get dressed.” 

~  
Ryuu carried the books while Hikari and Hoshiko walked ahead of him. Earlier today, she had planned to find a lead on Ellen’s whereabouts, but if she had to be honest, this was much nicer than she imagined. Just being out in the open, acting like she had nothing to worry about was nice. 

“What made you join the guild anyway?” Hikari asked. Hoshiko never noticed it before, but when Hikari smiled she could see her sharp teeth. Her smile was big and bright.

“My mother told me to join the guild when I got older,” she told her. 

“Was she apart of another guild?” 

“She was but she always heard about Fairy Tail. I think it was her dream guild.” 

“So you were apart of that guild before?” Hikari pointed to the white shaped scar that was on her hand. “What happened to that guild?” 

“It was burned down. Though I think someone had some information on the guild and they had someone attack it from the inside. A lot of people were killed that day, including my parents.” 

Hikari’s face dropped and she looked ahead. “I’m sorry.” 

“No, don’t worry about it. It doesn’t bother me anymore.” 

“You know, it would be nice to one of you helped me!” Ryuu called. 

Both of them turned back and saw Ryuu struggling to handle the books. Hikari snickered and took some books from her brother. “You were fine before.” 

“How rude, before is not now!” 

If she had an honest opinion about the two of them: Hikari was more optimistic and outgoing while Ryuu was loud but stood his ground. They were an interesting combination. 

“Hoshiko,” Ryuu called, “you help too!” 

“I was planning on it,” she said, taking a small amount from Ryuu. “You were the one that said he had it. Was that all an act before?” 

“Hoshiko, I hate you.” 

~  
The three of them arrived back to the guild at sun down. Ryuu practically threw himself at the bar, asking Mirajane for something to drink. 

After she handed him a drink, she turned to the two of them. “How was the mission?” 

“Easy,” Hikari replied. “Ryuu is just being dramatic.” 

“He is Natsu’s son.” 

“What happened to the others?” Hoshiko noticed just how little people there were in the guild. The ones that were there, she didn’t remember their names but they were younger than her. 

“Some of the adults took jobs that could last a while.” 

“S class jobs,” Ryuu said. “I always wanted to do one of them.” 

“When you’re older Ryuu.” 

“What are exactly S class jobs?” Hoshiko asked. “Harder jobs?” 

Hikari nodded, “They usually depend on your skill. Ryuu and I are practically starting out with easier jobs because we’re using new magic.” 

“New magic?” 

“Our dad is a fire dragon slayer and he’s teaching us how to use his magic,” she explained. She formed a small flame that was dancing in her hand. “Ryuu has a knack for fire magic while I know more about my mother’s magic. Mine isn’t as powerful as his, but it’s something I can use.” 

“Impressive.” 

“Actually, someone wanted to take to you Hoshiko,” Mirajane said, wiping down the counter. 

“Who?” 

“Master Makarov.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is completed on my wattpad: Sakura456  
> There would be a couple of changes to the story now that I have fixed my writing style


End file.
